


Mirror Image

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [37]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katja and Alex bond with their second child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

Katja woke up when the infant was taken from her arms, but she wasn’t worried. She could feel Alex, and heard her quiet assurances that it was okay, it was just her, she didn’t need to worry. She also knew that she was in their bed in their room in the safest part of the bunker.

“I’m awake,” Katja mumbled, opening her eyes. The birth had been rough on her, a result of the scales adorning her son’s tail in his true form. She finally had a siren child.

“Good,” said Alex, and kissed her on the forehead. “I thought you were dead when I found you.”

“If Nihili could survive having her twins, a little tearing from scales won’t kill me,” said Katja.

“There was so much blood. I was so worried,” said Alex.

“It hurt like hell,” said Katja. “But we have a son now. Have you named him?”

“Have you thought of a name for him?” asked Alex.

“Shia,” said Katja. And then she finally got a look at her son. “Wow, he looks so much like his cousin.”

“He does,” said Alex. “And I thought I told you, no horse names.”

“Fine,” said Katja. She smiled, remembering the speckled spots on her son’s tail. “Mark.”

“It goes with his sister’s name,” said Alex. “I like it. Mark.” She smiled at their son.

“Do I want to know how long I was out?” asked Katja.

“About a week,” said Alex. “I wish I could’ve fed him but we had something set up so you could keep feeding our children.”

“Do you really?” asked Katja. “Because it can easily be arranged. You remember how I said that I breastfed Lighto?”

“Yeah,” said Alex. “But I thought the spell only worked on yourself.”

“I can alter it to work on another,” said Katja. “Just say the word and I’ll do it.”

“Okay then. I want to breastfeed our child,” said Alex. “You need a break.”

“It does hurt a little,” said Katja. “And it feels weird. And it goes on for two years.”

“I know,” said Alex. “But you can show me how to do it, and it’ll be good preparation for if I can eventually have a baby.”

“Good point,” said Katja. “Alright. Be ready.” She couldn’t help but smile at Alex’s grinning face, and then she altered the song in her mind before she hummed it.

“Did my boobs just get bigger?” asked Alex. “They feel heavier.”

“That’s because they’re full of milk, you idiot,” said Katja, and laughed. Alex was still grinning, and she pulled her shirt off and then her bra to get a better look.

“Are you hungry, Mark?” asked Alex, trembling as she moved the infant to her chest. Her grin widened and Katja giggled as the baby latched on and began to feed.

“It feels like you’re getting the first feed,” said Katja. “Even though I know I’ve technically been feeding him since birth.”

“Yeah, but you weren’t conscious for it,” said Alex. “You’re right, this does feel wonderful.”

“Oh, right, I forgot, you’re immune to pain,” said Katja. 

“No,” said Alex. “It does feel a bit weird but…” She trailed off into a grin, her eyes wet with tears of joy.

“All the perks of breastfeeding without having to go through a pregnancy,” said Katja.

“I still want that too, though,” said Alex. She smiled down at the baby. “He’s so beautiful.”

“He looks like me so I will definitely take that as a compliment,” said Katja. “But he’s got your eyes, at least. Just like his sister.”

“Maybe I will provide you with blue-eyed babies,” said Alex. She looked down at Mark’s blond head again, and Katja saw the flicker of uncertainty in her eyes.

“Want me to show you how to feed him?” asked Katja.

“Yes,” said Alex, and grinned bashfully. Katja smiled and took her baby from her fiancee, holding him against her chest. She sighed in relief when Mark began to feed from her.

“I forgot to tell you, sometimes your boobs will leak and they’ll hurt if you haven’t breastfed for a while,” said Katja. “And you have to put up with this for two years.”

“I don’t care,” said Alex. “You already do, so it’s fair that I do too. And you’ll need help breastfeeding two babies.”

“It’s very useful that whoever gets up will be able to feed a hungry baby,” said Katja. “Just unfortunate that my cushion will be gone for a while.”

“I’ll still be here,” said Alex. She smiled at Katja, and Katja leaned over and kissed her. And then Alex watched how Katja held Mark while he fed, and Katja explained how everything worked.

“How long have you been planning this?” asked Katja after Alex had got up to get a hungry Mandy.

“Since you told me about your part in Lighto’s childhood,” said Alex. “So I hold her like this?”

“No, move your hand a little… there you go,” said Katja. “That long, huh? I’m surprised that you weren’t begging to feed Mandy.”

“I was kind of afraid to get between you and your baby back then,” said Alex. “And I wanted you to be able to bond with your baby. You’d been through so much.”

“Thanks,” said Katja, looking down at Mark. “You know, we have kids now. All that’s left is to get married.”

“Want to announce our engagement officially when you’re up to it?” asked Alex.

“Yes,” said Katja. “I’ve been healed but I’m still tender.”

“Lisa said that you would be,” said Alex. “So I’m gonna do everything for you until you’re better.”

“Oh, really?” said Katja, and smirked. She was definitely going to milk this.


End file.
